Vampire Love and Hanyou Anger
by Zaffron The Wizard
Summary: This is my first fic but i had wrote this story many times on paper but anyway there is a hanyou who loses contral over his demon side at night and a vampire who is the last vampire and falls in love with the hanyou
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 **

It was dark out at night in Tokyo. There was a thick smell of blood in the air. The hanyou stay there looking at what he had done, why did he just kill for no reason, this had been happening for a while now he had to get home now. But not to far in the dark corner the vampire was observing at the dead bodies. She watched in amusement as she saw him suffer in pain. With all the blood in the air the hanyou boy couldn't smell the vampire. He ran home to get a shower. Then he heard a knock on his door, he put his towel around his neck and got dressed. When he went to the door he was surprised to see Kagome in front of him.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up".

"Feh. I thought you were at your mothers for the week".

"Well… I just wanted to see is all, is there a problem with that".

"Feh. Just come in and wait till I change".

Then Kagome noticed that he was half naked and tried to hide her blush. She thought he had noticed but he didn't. She went inside and sat on his couch.

"So why did you move across town".

"Well I needed to get out of the area you know".

When Inuyasha finished changing he sat on his couch beside Kagome and turned on the T.V. "Oh man I have to get home, it soo late now." Said Kagome in a rush.

" Well let me help you home to the shrine." Said Inuyasha

"Ok that would be very kind Inuyasha." Said Kagome in her usual cheery voice.

Kagome went on his back as he jumped out the window. He was going as fast as a car would go on the freeway; he leaped from building to building and tree to tree until they reached the shrine. He stopped and put her down.

" Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Said Inuyasha

" So does that mean you will come here again."

"Yea sure."

As Inuyasha was going home he had an urge to kill he had blood lust. As Kagome went to bed she felt dizzy and blacked out.

" Yes I am free to go out and feed again." Said a newly transformed Kagome.

She opened her window and leaped out extending her wings. When she was out hunting she smelt a strong sweet smell to her, it was blood. She followed her nose to where the scent was strongest. She went to the ground with a graceful leap and landed.

Inuyasha went as fast as he could to find something to kill; he had turned into a full demon with blood red eyes and purple strips down his cheek. He stopped to find a couple kissing in an alleyway; he went up to then flexing his claws. They screamed at what they saw, the male went in front and said, " stay away you monster." Inuyasha just laughed at his stupidity, with one swipe of his claws the male fell in two, Inuyasha just laughed and then noticed that the female had run down the alleyway, he ran right in front of her and grabbed her neck, she screamed for him to let go but as she tried to get free she fell silent as her neck broke. As Inuyasha walked down the alleyway he fell and woke up seconds after. Then he smelt something it seemed to be a vampire, but they were all wiped out. He felt worried, he heard some footsteps coming from behind him, and he turned around to see a vampire who seemed to be a girl. "Who are you?" Said Inuyasha

But the vampire didn't answer she just looked at him with hungry eyes. " Tell me who you are bitch." Said Inuyasha getting tired of the silence. Then she spoke up.

" I am the last vampire left in this world and I am very hungry so I will feed on you."

With that said she charged at him with immense speed, he tried to dodge it but was hit, he fell on the cold ground. He heard her coming to where he was, he waited for her to come, when he felt he hand on his arm he turned around and pinned her to the ground.

" Now are you going to tell me your name or be killed, it's your choice." Said Inuyasha

"Grrr… you are so cute when you are in control, but that will soon end." She said in a clam voice. At what she said she moved and pinned Inuyasha on his stomach.

" Damit… get off me bitch." Said a furious Inuyasha. Then he felt her hot breath on his neck.

" My you are strong, must mean you have healthy blood."

Said the vampire. Inuyasha froze when he felt her sharp teeth nipping at his neck.

" Get the fuck off me bitch." Said Inuyasha

" Oh my the sun is about to come well I guess I will have to finished this some other time my little hanyou." She said as she flew away. Inuyasha got up. ' What the hell was that vampire doing she could have killed me right there, this could be a bad sign' Inuyasha thought. He just went home and got ready for school. As he went to go he felt that he forgot something.

" Oh shit Kagome."

Muhahhahhaha Srry for the cliffy but this is all I could think of at the moment.


	2. My regerets

Hey all reader's I have to cancel this story for other purposes. But not to worry I am making a new one that is called "When One Becomes Two" and then there will be a sequel Called "When two sides become one" I am working on it and will need ideas so you can either review it or send it on my mail because I am on every day and never leave my house so for you all I am really srry for canceling this story.

From Zaffron AKA Zucinie


End file.
